The present invention relates to vaginal cleansing and in particular is a vaginal douche apparatus.
Vaginal hygiene and the medical treatment of vaginal irritations and other feminine hygiene problems are applications for which a number and variety of types of vaginal douche devices have been developed. Douche devices that have been developed and are in some measure of use vary from the simple gravity feed and hand held syringe to the more complicated and sophisticated versions which include various types of valving and grooves for introducing medicines and cleaning agents required for particular medical and hygenic conditions. Whether simple or complex, all of these devices have a number of problems in common. One such problem is the fact that when water is used either by itself or in combination with an additive for medicinal or cleansing purposes, the liquid retained within the device after use can leave contaminants in the interior of the device which must be removed by back washing or flushing. If the back washing or flushing is not done properly, bacterial contamination and other types of contamination such as particulate matter including minerals and seals may be retained in the douche apparatus. During subsequent use, contaminants may cause irritation and actually create problems for which the device is being used medically and hygenically in the first place. Another type of problem relating to these devices is the problem associated with providing the desired and correct amount of water or other liquid pressure for introduction of the douche fluid into the vagina. It is, of course, necessary for the liquid to be able to be introduced into the vagina in such a way that it can perform the required cleansing, and treatment functions for which it is intended. The liquid flow must be introduced in such a way that it accomplishes its intended purpose without causing injury to the vaginal tissue. Thus, many of the douche devices in the prior art have provided for pressure control and pressure release so that excessive liquid flows are not introduced into the vagina. Another issue that has not been addressed in the prior art is that relating to the temperature of water being used in the vaginal douche device. It is obviously just as important that water temperature control be maintained, as it is that pressure control be maintained, in order not to cause injury or damage to the user. Reference is occasionally seen to the need for providing the appropriate mix of hot and cold water to the douche device. The assumption is apparently always made that the user will set the correct water mix so that the liquid entering the douche apparatus is a comfortable and correct temperature. The issue that arises of course is that the temperature of the water being provided from the source, usually a bathtub or shower head, can be set initially but cannot necessarily be relied upon to remain at the desired temperature. As an example, someone else living at or residing in the facility where the douche apparatus is being used may turn on a cold water tap elsewhere in the facility and result in a drop in the cold water pressure being mixed with hot water entering the douche apparatus. If a drop out of cold water into the mix is sudden the hot water component of the mix may increase suddenly with the result that a much higher temperature water flow will be entering into the douche apparatus, and if the apparatus is already inserted into the vagina the high temperature water will be introduced directly without adequate much opportunity for the user to remove the device before the hot water causes injury or damage to the vaginal tissue.
Another issue of significant concern that needs to be addressed when one is considering the use of a vaginal douche device is the safety of the water supply being used for introduction of the douche liquid. It is well known in clinical laboratory circles that the bacterial loading of water supplies in various geographical areas varies from season to season. In particular, it is well known that during the summer months many water supplies in metropolitan areas carry a much heavier bacterial loading then they do at other times of the year. The types of bacteria vary considerably also. In addition to bacteria of course there are other contaminants in the water supplies. These vary from mineral contaminants which may or may not cause problems to a particular individual depending upon their alergic sensitivities, to outright pollutants that remain in the water supplies even after extensive treatment. The issue of bacterial and other particular types of contaminants being introduced through the douche device from the water supply has not been addressed to any measurable degree in the devices of the prior art.
Another area of concern in providing a safe and effective douche device which will be useful in providing hygienic and medical treatment to the vagina without causing injury to it, is the manner in which the douche liquid is introduced within the vagina and its effect on the vaginal tissue. In most of the devices of the prior art the fluid introduction is directly against the vaginal tissue. In some medical conditions where the vaginal tissue has become irritated it is more appropriate to have a diffused liquid introduction which does not directly impact upon that tissue and cause additional irritation.